


Tired Awakening's

by RogerJaSm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Parents, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Short One Shot, Sleep, Sleepiness, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, infant, parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerJaSm/pseuds/RogerJaSm
Summary: Domestic fluff of my Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s) headcanon.





	Tired Awakening's

The hall was shadowed in the never lasting yet ultimately present darkness that coated the country each night. The warm glow of the overhead lighting as they systematically begun to illuminate the short expanse of the small hall, bright enough to distinguish a clear path to his desired destination yet dim enough to course no real disturbance or strain on his sleep addled mind. He padded quietly into the small room, the soft, warm lighting that was ever present during the night dimly illuminating the various trinket’s, soft toy’s and playthings that were scattered along shelf's, cabinets and a chair that were dotted around the room. He moved courteously, coming to peer over the side of the wooden object that had been placed proudly along the far wall of the room. He looked down into a mass of blankets, his gaze sweeping along them until he found the soft, sleep riddled features of the newly born occupant that was swaddled within the mass of soft sheets and plush blankets. A deep swell lurched through him, his stomach tightening as he observed the sleep softened features of her, Jodie.

Born on the 24th of April 2021, 3 weeks premature, weighing in at 2.1kg. It had been expected that she would be of a smaller size than the average new-born, yet it had not quelled the worry prior to her birth. He watched the shift of the blanket she was cocooned in, her small frame rising and falling as she exhaled and inhaled, the air coming out in deep, gentle puffs. It was in the quiet of the early morning, pockets of time where he could ponder upon the arduous journey it had taken him, them, to reach this moment. Where he silently prayed to a deity that he scarcely believed in, thanking them, vowing that no matter what they faced, whatever obstacle they encountered he would ensure their protection above all else.

“Hey.” He turned at the word, his gaze coming to meet the half-lidded one of his partner.

“What are you doing up?” He asked equally as soft, hyper aware of the sleeping infant he stood beside. She smiled weakly at him, fluidly moving to take the empty space at his side. He watched as she peered over the crib’s side, his gaze eventually following hers down.

“She’s so small.” The quiet words filtered through the room’s still air, reverberating through his ear’s, bouncing around his mind. He nodded absentmindedly, watching as the blankets shifted from Jodie’s slight movement.

“ _Yeah_.” The word came out more as a breath than any real audible response.

“I was wondering where you were by the way.” He turned to look at her, finding she was already watching him, a drowsy half-smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as his gaze met hers. She bridged the small distance that stood between them, her arms encircling his waist as her head came to wrest against his shoulder. His own arm coming to drape over her shoulders in turn.

“Just…” He shook his head in disagreement, thinking twice of what he was about to say.

“Nightmares that’s all, you should have stayed in bed I would’ve only been a minute.” She let out a low hum in response, readjusting her hold on him slightly.

“You said that last time.” She murmured, eyes slipping shut as sleep began to claw at her. He let out a low, soft laugh, pressing a chaste kiss to the top of her head before adjusting their hold on one another, coming to wrap his arms around her more fully.

“Come on.” He said, the words muffled by the soft strands of her hair as he placed another kiss to the crown of her head. He stepped back slowly, moving to take her hand and begin leading them back to their room. He glanced down into the crib, drinking in the sleep addled features of their infant.

He knew moments like this would become few and far between as it grew later in the day, yet as he took in the sight of Jodie and Abby he knew a time would come where they could all freely be with one another, without the concern or worry of other’s weighing them down.

**Author's Note:**

> I've considered turning this into part of a gradually updated series of one shot's in this pairings universe, if that's something any of you would be interested in seeing then let me know.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
